Reluctant Rendezvous
by mikanlove
Summary: Chat Noir is under the impression that Marinette likes him. He pays her a visit one night with every intention of turning her down, only to find himself repeatedly visiting her with different excuses every time—and, god, he never noticed, but when did Marinette suddenly become so charming?
1. Dodgeball Disaster

**this fic i'm hoping will be 10+ chapters at the very least :) i have so much planned out for this. and god, i've started so many fics i haven't finished, it's like a curse ;;**

 **i'm very familiar with people in the maid sama archive and have great friends, however i really want to get to know some of you guys, too! if you want to** _ **chat**_ **(i'm purr-ity hilarious) then PM me and i'll 100% respond :')**

 **now onto the first chapter!**

 **-o-**

"Alya, do you have an extra white tee-shirt?"

The teenage girl slid on a pair of athletic shorts, turning to Alya and giving her a sheepish grin. The redhead closer her locker and gave her a sideways glance.

"You forgot yours again, huh?" she asked, clicking her tongue in disapproval playfully. This wasn't a very unusual situation they'd run into. Yesterday her friend had forgotten to bring gym shorts, the day before that she lost a sock, and the day before that day she somehow managed to lose shoelace.

Marinette laughed awkwardly. "Yeah…"

Alya smiled good-naturedly, reopening her locker and pulling out a white shirt. Marinette knew it would be a little big on her as she was a little smaller than her friend, but she was exceptionally grateful nonetheless. "Well, girl, you're in luck today. I happened to leave my shirt for tennis here yesterday, but they called off practice due to the heavy rain," she explained.

Taking the clothing from her awaiting hands, Marinette tucked it under her arm before glomping her friend in a bone crushing hug. "Thank you! You're the best."

Alya gingerly patted her back. "It's no problem. Now get dressed before we get chewed out for being late."

 **-o-**

The girls made it to class on time, taking a seat on the bleachers beside Adrien and Nino. Marinette didn't miss the fact that Alya took a seat at the very end beside Nino, so there would be no more space anywhere for her to sit except beside the blonde. Not sure whether to feel grateful or betrayed by this, she in the end decided to just focus on keeping her composure beside him.

Just as she sat down, Adrien waved at her, and she nervously returned the gesture. Luckily for her, the teacher walked in right at that moment. She wasn't sure that any more awkward situations would be help her relationship out at this point.

"Today, we'll be playing a good old-fashioned game of dodgeball," the gym instructor announced, standing assertively with her hands on her hips.

A few groans were heard, and some cheers. Marinette just silently prayed that she would be teamed with people she knew. Although, preferably not Chloe.

"But," she spoke once again, "there will be a twist. As you know, there have been many disagreements about which one of Paris's beloved heroes is the better of the two."

Some murmurs of agreements were heard. Marinette tensed, not really liking where this one going one bit. She assumed it was because _she_ was Ladybug and everyone was so openly debating about _her._

"I think Ladybug is better," she heard a low voice speak from beside her. Jumping at the sudden noise, she turned to face...Adrien?!

A bit flattered but surprised that he preferred her alter ego, however didn't exactly agree with his point.

"Well," she said, thoughtfully, "Ladybug is pretty cool and all, but she'd be nothing without Chat Noir. Contrary to popular belief, he's not a sidekick at all. The two are a team—just as much as Paris needs Ladybug, they also need Chat Noir. Everything ends up balanced out," Marinette concluded. Then she froze, realizing she just rambled to Adrien and didn't stutter or get flustered once!

Then again, she did just blab about how amazing some other guy was to her crush…

She looked over at the blonde, finding him bashfully scratching his neck. A habit of his whenever he felt nervous, she noticed. Adrien was feeling rather prideful at the moment—it's not everyday some cute girl sticks up for you.

Not cute as if he were into her, of course! She's just a great friend and wasn't necessarily bad looking. That's all…

"Well, I suppose I see where you're coming from. Thanks for showing me a new perspective," he said gratefully, although he was actually thanking her for the confidence boost. Not that his ego wasn't already massive enough.

"Settle down," the instructor hushed the debating teens. "The twist is that everyone will be broken off into two teams—Team Ladybug, and Team Chat Noir. Whichever side wins this game of dodgeball will be named the best hero in Paris."

Marinette could only sigh and bury her head in her hands. _This is going to be a mess._

 **-o-**

Somehow, Marinette ended up on the Ladybug team, which was the opposite team of Alya, Adrien, Kim, Juleka, Sabrina, and Max, which totally sucked, but miraculously, also Chloe. Plus, she had a few kids she knew on her side.

 _Well,_ she thought, _at least the gods aren't completely against me today._

A row of balls were set up in the middle of court, and everyone was standing on their respective sides, ready to grab some balls, until a loud whine echoed throughout the gymnasium.

"God, why am I on the Chat Noir side?" Chloe complained, rolling her eyes dramatically and pouring her lips.

"I'd rather be on the other team, as well," Alya agreed, "but you should quit being a poor sport and put up with it."

The blonde female crossed her arms. "I'm not defending a hero I don't even care about."

Somehow, hearing those words, something within Marinette snapped. _How dare they insult my partner like that? He's saved me from so many near-death experiences I've lost count. I owe all my next lives to him, and some people who know absolutely nothing about him can so easily stand here, insulting him like he's done nothing for Paris?!_

"Settle down, girls. We're starting now," the teacher silenced them, before hovering her whistle in front of her mouth. "Three," she began to count down.

"Two." Marinette gritted her teeth and clenched her fist. She was _not_ going down without a fight. She would protect her kitty's name no matter what.

"One." She got into running position. _When did I even start thinking of him as my kitty?_

"...Go!"

The blue haired female sprinted quickly across the line at an astounding speed. She felt the adrenaline rushing through her veins as she scooped up a ball in her arms, before crossing the half-point into the other team's territory.

"Uh, Marinette? You're on the wrong side," Adrien pointed out, taking a ball for himself and giving her a quizzical look. She only smirked.

"I know what I'm doing."

And with that, Marinette hurled her ball straight at Nathanael, feeling a tad bit guilty when she'd realized it was thrown much harder than she'd anticipated, smacking him right in the chest and startling the boy, causing him to stumble backwards.

She watched as he walked to the wall. Marinette smirked in victory, before bending down and grabbing another round weapon. She didn't even notice the odd looks Adrien was giving her.

This continued on for a while longer, and before they knew it, everyone on the Ladybug team was out. Just before the gym teacher could say anything yet, the rampaging teen spun around and hit Chloe square in the gut with her remaining ball.

"I will not have anyone besmirching Chat Noir's name so casually," she warned, shooting everyone a glare. The bell rang, and she indignantly turned on her heel to the locker rooms.

There was a moment of awkward silence in the room, where even their coach was left speechless.

"...What just happened?"

 **-o-**

To say Adrien was surprised would be the understatement of the year. The moment that Marinette proudly announced that Chat's—no, _his_ name would not be ruined by anyone, he couldn't do anything but stare at her in disbelief.

"Dude, I've never seen Marinette get that worked up before. Not even over her designs," Nino commented, tapping his pencil against the desk. Usually, Marinette would be seated behind them on a normal day, but it appeared she'd already went home.

Of course, he did feel a twinge of pride upon hearing such a statement come from her, a girl who usually never spoke up so disrespectfully like that against anyone. But she did today. And it was for him.

"Me neither," he responded, shrugging casually as if it had slipped his mind. But it never had.

Even when he returned home that night, he couldn't get his mind off it. The big question he was having trouble answering was _why_ did she care so deeply for Chat Noir? The only time he could recall meeting her was when he needed her assistance to defeat the Evillustrator, but even then she didn't seem to have any strong emotions towards him, even if he did flirt a little more than intended…

That's when it hit him. Adrien gasped, knowing what the mistake he made was a big one. He _knew_ he should've listened to Ladybug's advice and stop flirting nonchalantly with girls! Of all times to not listen to her…

"Plagg, I think Marinette likes Chat Noir."


	2. Unexpected Visitor

**Okok guys I was talking to ShadowOfDarkness2004 and she shared this theory with me that she'd heard before. So you know how Marinette and Adrien are dense little frickers that drive us all nuts? Of course you do. Well you know how when Adrien transforms into Chat Noir his eyes and hair changes (also in my opinion gets ripped man but i blame the tight suit for that) while Marinette looks literally the same but dressed differently? Adrien probably thinks that Ladybug's hair and eyes change as well due to the fact that his do, and she probably thinks his civilian self looks just like Chat Noir. SO YEAH**

 **I mean obviously I get it the pigtails are a dead giveaway and come on their voices happen to be identical, y'all disappear whenever the superheroes show up, etc etc, but I just like the theory. (It makes me less angry at them)**

 **Disclaimer: i don't own Mario Kart, or the Wii console (I mean I own one but I don't own the company rrjjsjdjwjajwjqiaikk)**

 **-o-**

"..."

"Plagg, say something."

"...Why in the depths of Hell would you think that Marinette likes your hero form? Has your arrogance finally got the best of you?" he finally queried. Adrien narrowed his eyes.

"You were literally _in_ my bag during gym! You could hear everything," he replied, as if it were the most obvious answer in the world.

Plagg rolled his eyes. "I sure could, but that proves nothing. She never _said_ she liked you," he reasoned.

"I know how to take a hint!" the boy exclaimed, flopping backward onto his bed, confused at the entire situation and wanting to just sleep.

The black cat kwami grumbled incoherently, crossing his tiny stubby arms. "Humans and their _lovely_ skill of jumping to conclusions…"

"I can hear you."

"Wasn't trying to hide anything," he retorted curtly. Finally, he offered some helpful advice. "Adrien, I think you're thinking about this way too hard. Listen to me—how about you _talk_ to Marinette about this?"

The blonde quirked an eyebrow up questioningly. "She'd get incredibly suspicious if Adrien was suddenly curious about her and Chat Noir's non-existent relationship."

"Well, you could always ask someone else to do it," Plagg offered. Adrien was about to shoot down that idea, as well, with a claim about how it definitely wouldn't work—until he realized. It totally _would_ work. "Like that friend of hers that's always sticking her nose into akuma attacks. What's her name, Ally? Abiga—"

Adrien cut him off with a loud gasp. "You're a genius, Plagg!" he sat up in the bed, a lopsided grin on his face.

The small creature yawned, speaking nonchalantly. "Thanks. Do I get some camembert for that?"

"After we make a visit, you can eat till your heart's content," he promised, hopping off his bed and subconsciously running his index finger over his knuckles to feel for the cold ring.

His kwami seemed a bit lost. "What? There's no patrol toni—" he looked at his chosen one as if he'd grown two heads. "Oh, no, Adrien. That's not funny."

"That's good, because I'm not joking," he smirked. Leaving no room for argument, he called, "Plagg, claws out!"

 **-o-**

"Tikki, do you think I've gone crazy?"

The small red kwami snuggled up against Marinette's bare leg. "There's nothing wrong with standing up for someone you care about," she told the girl, reassuringly smiling up at her. It didn't seem to help too much.

"I know," she sighed, "but I totally went overboard. Besides, since when did I ever let Chat Noir overrule my judgement?"

"Marinette, I think you're blowing this way out of proportion," Tikki admitted, not wanting to say anything that would damper her mood again. "Watch—tomorrow, nobody will even remember the incident."

She lifted her head from her knees, glancing at her red friend with her wide blue eyes. Hope sparkled in them, as she finally wondered if perhaps she was making this into a bigger deal than it was. "Maybe you're right…"

The ladybug kwami gave her a genuine smile. "That's the spirit!" she exclaimed, spinning around once before gripping Marinette's pinky and attempting to drag her. "Now how about you take a nice, warm shower, and—"

 _BAM!_

Marinette froze, while her kwami quickly rushed away somewhere unbeknownst to the girl, not that she was really paying attention, anyway. The noise startled her, especially since it sounded like it was coming from…her balcony?

"...Who's there?" the teenage girl called, getting ready to transform at any moment in case there was an akuma roaming around somewhere near. She made her way towards the glass doors to her balcony, making sure to keep her footsteps light as to not alert anything that might be awaiting her out there.

 _Knock knock!_

She nearly jumped out of her skin at this noise. Someone was on her balcony. Her heart raced in fear. Attempting to calm her nerves, Marinette rushed to a corner and grabbed her tennis racket that she used occasionally to practice with Alya. A solid slam on the head with the rim of the racket would surely knock anyone out.

She held her breath, swiftly taking hold of the curtains and sliding them away to look through the glass. There, standing up against her glass, was the person she least expected to see right now.

Chat Noir.

Marinette gaped in disbelief as his eyes met hers. She dropped the racket, before sliding open a glass door, allowing him to take a step in and protect himself from the chilling breeze. "Chat?! What in the world are you doing here?" she exclaimed.

"Is there something wrong with wanting to visit my friend?" he asked. She wore unamused expression. Obviously, she didn't buy his rather lame reasoning. "Besides, I could ask you the same thing. You doing some late night tennis purr-actice?" he chuckled. Marinette frowned.

"No, but I was about to send your head flying," she deadpanned. Chat whistled.

"Violent, aren't we?"

The girl raised an eyebrow. She just wanted to sleep off today's events. Seeing the instigator of the entire situation—even if he technically didn't do anything—wasn't making anything better. "Listen, why are you here?"

"Uh, well, see," he started, raising a finger matter-a-factly, before dropping it. _Come on Adrien, tell her that you've heard she's into you and don't feel the same!_ "I bet you can't beat me in Mario Kart." _Smooth._

Marinette looked bewildered by this answer, and for good reason. Her akuma-fighting partner was dropping in through her civilian self's room to play...Mario Kart? Nonetheless, she smirked. Ever since she was a little girl, her dad and her would play video games together in the evenings after dinner. She could totally beat him."Is that a challenge?"

He wore a cheeky grin. "You bet."

 **-o-**

And that's how the two teenagers found themselves playing Mario Kart until nearly midnight. They both sat, controllers in hand, spiritedly jamming buttons and maneuvering their arms.

"You hit me with your red shell!" Marinette exclaimed angrily, watching Baby Peach cry out in agony as she got smashed with the item. The stun sent her back into fourth place.

"I was aiming for Bowser!" Chat replied defensively, passing her and making it into third place.

She growled, steering furiously with the Wii Remote. "Bowser is all the way back in tenth place! You were _not_ aiming for him!"

"Then what's that thing with a shell?!" he asked, panicking as he saw Baby Peach nearing his Morton character.

"That's Yoshi, you dimwit!" Marinette yelled in disbelief. "They look nothing alike!"

"Me-owch, princess," he feigned hurt as they both crossed the finish line. Marinette stood up, throwing her hands in the air triumphantly, a smug grin plastered on her face. She'd come in second place, while Chat in third, meaning she'd beat him.

"I told you I would win!" she boasted, bright blue eyes shining with life and excitement. Not wanting to ruin her moment of happiness, he playfully clapped for her and let out a few cheers.

Finally, she settled down from her high, taking a seat on the couch beside him again. "Remember this the next time you challenge me to something. Ah, but what was up with the whole _princess_ nickname?" she inquired, remembering moments before winning that he said yet another cheesy cat pun and called her his princess.

He blinked a few times, looking as if he was unaware of even saying such a thing. "Oh. I don't know, I guess because your character was a princess, I just let that slip out…" he admitted, sheepishly. Marinette softly smiled.

"It kinda has a ring to it," she noted. Chat was about to respond, until a loud voice broke them out of their own little world.

"Marinette!" she heard her mother call from downstairs. The girl held her breath and shot her companion a panicked glance. "You have school tomorrow, maybe save the games for after school? You need some sleep," she requested. Not wanting her to come into her room and discover one of Paris's superheroes playing games with her, she responded quickly.

"Yes, maman! I'm going to bed now," she assured the woman. Marinette assumed she was satisfied with this answer, since she heard footsteps leaving and getting quieter. Only when she was positive her mother was back in her room did either of them speak. "That was a close one."

"It sure was," Chat agreed. "I think I should leave before I get you caught."

"Okay. Be careful on your way home," she replied, walking him back to the balcony and watching him go. The feline-like teen playfully saluted to her before hopping away into the dead of the night.

Chat Noir jumped from building top to building top, enjoying the cold air hitting his face as he did so. The boy was halfway through his trek, until he suddenly paused on a skyscraper and realized what he'd done wrong. He had only one task and _completely_ let it slip his mind.

"Uh, Plagg," he said, more to himself than to the kwami, since he wasn't even sure the cat creature could hear him when he was in suit. "I forgot to turn Marinette down."


	3. Café Chatter

"Mmm…" Marinette awoke with a groan, stretching her arms above her head. She opened her eyes, feeling refreshed and ready to take on this day. Turning to her side to search for Tikki, she found the kwami fast asleep. _I woke up before Tikki? Gosh, I really did sleep well last night._

Coincidentally, or so she told herself it was only a coincidence, Chat Noir had dropped by last night, too. Despite falling asleep past midnight, she found herself more energized than she'd been for the past couple months or so. And she discovered that she hadn't even thought of the gym incident all night, either!

Rather impressed, she wondered if maybe being around a miraculous holder allowed miraculous things to happen to you. Then again, she was one herself, so why didn't she always have amazing luck? Maybe it only worked if the holder was in suit?

"Marinette," she heard the kwami yawn, pulling herself out of the small bed Marinette had created for her, "it's time for you to wake up—"

The red creature was evidently shocked, staring at the blue haired girl with wide eyes and raised eyebrows. "How long have you been awake?" she asked, curiously. Tikki assumed she'd probably woken up early in the morning and couldn't get back to sleep.

To her surprise, Marinette answered, "I just got up a few minutes ago. I know, it's insane. I'm actually capable of waking up in the morning." The girl laughed, half joking about the last couple sentences, while also partially serious. Tikki just smiled good-naturedly.

"Well, let's not waste this blissful opportunity chattering. Get ready for school!" she commanded, clapping her tiny hands.

"Yes, Madame Tikki!"

 **-o-**

"Mari, want to go to the nearby café today for lunch?"

The girl looked up from her book, giving Alya a curious glance. Tikki had been right—nobody cared about the gym incident after all. Although, everyone seemed a little wary of her. Even Chloe quit her usual harassment. Alya did ask about it once, but let it go when she just told her friend she was in a bad mood. She did accept it, but didn't seem to completely believe the reasoning. "Sure. Any specific reason?"

"Not really. I've just been craving the fresh rolls they sell there—oh, and have I mentioned that the hot chocolate is to _die_ for?" she beamed. Marinette smiled.

"To be honest, I've never been there, but it sounds great," she admitted. Alya gasped dramatically.

"Prepare to be blown away."

 **-o-**

"You know, I really wish I'd used the bathroom before this…" the redhead sheepishly confessed. Marinette stopped walking and pointed back in the school's direction.

"We can go back and use it. We haven't walked too far," she offered, causing Alya to hum in disagreement.

"I feel bad," she sighed. "How about you meet me at the café? I'll be there before you even know it!" she suggested. Marinette decided that if it made her feel better, then she'd let her go alone.

"Got it," she answered, briefly waving at Alya as she walked away. Marinette hummed to herself, beginning to wonder what really brought on Chat Noir's visit last night. First off, he'd only met her civilian self once or twice, so she wouldn't really consider them friends. Plus, he'd come the exact same day she caused a ruckus about him. Perhaps he heard it from student in her class? But there would've been a commotion if Chat were just wandering down the street in broad daylight. Maybe he was in his civilian form when he heard it?

"Marinette!"

She was snapped out of her reverie when a familiar voice called her name. Looking forwards, she found that she was already in front of the café, and Nino just so happened to be there, as well.

"Oh, hey, Nino! Come here to grab a bite, as well?" she asked casually as he held the door open for her. He smiled politely.

"Yeah, Alya loves it here," he agreed.

"Tell me about it," she laughed, remembering how the girl passionately talking about the food here. "want to eat together?"

He nodded, waiting in line with Marinette. "Sure! I came with a friend, he'll eat with us too, if you don't mind."

"Of course not."

Nino shoved his hand into his backpack, frowning and letting out a frustrated groan. "Unfortunately, I forgot my wallet and bag at school. I'll have to go fetch it quickly. Do you mind waiting inside?"

"I can pay," Marinette insisted, not wanting him to walk all the way back for some food money. He'd surely waste his entire lunchtime.

"Oh, no. You shouldn't, I'll grab my cash," Nino responded, now heading for the exit.

"But—"

"Be right back, Mari!" he promised, giving her a thumbs up and leaving the café. She was about to after him, but realized she was next in line and the man at the cash register was waiting on her. A bit embarrassed, she quickly apologized, ordering a chocolate rugelach and hot chocolate, wanting to see if it was as good as Alya made it seem.

"Marinette! Nino told me you'd be coming."

She looked around, bewildered. Was someone expecting her? How'd Nino know she was coming if she just bumped into him and watched him leave? And most of all, why did that voice sound like…

"Adrien?" she asked, spotted him sitting beside a window at a corner table. Taking her lunch, she wandered nearer to where he was seated, feeling kind of confused about what was currently going on.

"Sit," he offered, gesturing to the chair across from him. She gingerly sat, placing the rugelach and hot chocolate on the circular glass table. "I almost thought you weren't coming," he admitted with a brief chuckle. She raised an eyebrow.

"Were you waiting for me?" she queried, taking a sip of the hot chocolate and swallowing the warm liquid. It was soothing and she could feel her entire body warm up from the drink. It had a rich, chocolatey flavor, and was overall very delicious. Alya wasn't lying when she said it was amazing—although, she wasn't sure about _dying_ for it.

"Yeah. You sound surprised," he noted. Marinette closed her eyes, relishing in the flavor and allowing her brain to work. Alya randomly mentioned coming to a café, then made Marinette go alone Then, she bumped into Nino, who also left Marinette but also the boy he came with, who _just so happened_ to be Adrien. _It's too obvious. Alya and Nino set us up. It was all staged._

"Yeah. But dropping that, where's your food?" she changed the topic, noticing that he wasn't having anything to eat, while she was over here enjoying the flaky dessert. He only sipped a cup of water.

"Huh?" he questioned, not seeming to understand.

"Didn't you order anything?" she rephrased.

He widened his eyes in realization, before softening them, however this time a barely noticeable frown was evident on his featuees. But she noticed. "Ah…I can't. I have a strict diet, being a model and all that."

"So you just _never_ eat lunch?" she asked in disbelief.

"No, I usually bring an apple or orange. I just forgot something today," he answered casually. Marinette furrowed her brows in concern.

"But you eat other proper meals, right?" she confirmed.

"Define _proper._ "

The girl sighed. "Anything besides fruit?"

"Sometimes I have breads and stuff. But it's a rare occurrence. Usually just meats and vegetables, though, since I've been told to avoid dairy, as well," he explained. Marinette was speechless. _No wonder he looks so skinny! He eats, like, nothing good!_

Before the blue haired girl across from him could even register what she was doing, she rose from her seat, extending the pastry in her hand out for him to take. He looked up at her, smiling genuinely from her kindness.

"Thanks, but I'll have to pass this ti—"

Marinette narrowed her eyes, her tone coming out a lot more rough and threatening than she meant it to. "Eat it."

Feeling inclined to give into her wishes, and partially his own, Adrien reached out and took the dessert from her. They remained making eye contact as he took a small bite of the sweet treat.

Marinette blushed as she ripped her gaze from his, allowing her eyes to wander to his lips, instead. She watched as his soft, tempting, goddamn kissable— _stop, Marinette_ —lips made contact with the area she'd just bitten into. _He just indirectly kissed me. Oh gosh. Does this count as our first kiss? No, no. He probably didn't even notice. I'm making a big deal over nothing._

"Huh?" Adrien asked, noticing his friend intensely staring at his lips. He turned a bit red before apologizing profusely. "Ah, sorry. You probably didn't want me contaminating it. I'll break the piece off."

"No!" she exclaimed, a bit more passionately than needed. "I mean, it's no big deal. Really. I eat food off the floor," Marinette corrected herself, feeling now even more embarrassed than before. _Way to make great impressions, Marinette. Really? You eat food off the floor? How attractive. Adrien surely has fallen completely head over heels for you now._

To her surprise, the blonde let out a small laugh. "Yum," he teased, handing back the pastry for her to finish. Marinette shyly smiled, holding both her hands up in protest.

"Keep it. You need the calories more than I do," she advised, causing the boy to click his tongue in disapproval.

"Are you calling yourself fat?" he joked. Marinette practically snorted at that.

"No, but I'm calling you skinny," she retorted. "Listen, if you ever want more pastries, stop by my bakery sometime. I'll give you a free chocolate chip muffin," she offered, half joking, although also hoping that the temptation was too great and he would actually stop by.

"Is that a promise?" he asked, childishly holding out his pinky. Marinette grinned, locking her smallest finger with his, before they both raised their thumbs up and put them together.

"Promise."

 **-o-**

 **guys idk if that's how you do pinky promises but im half-korean and my mom is full korean (its apparently something she would do in Korea) so I've just been doing that my entire life in case you wondered what the last scene was talking about lol :P**


End file.
